peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Following the Leader/Captured by the Dragon Clan and Looking for Therru and Arren
(As Double D, Ash, and Sonic lead the group through the forest, they, except Mei, all started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Sophocles tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Mei made it to the other side of the river and the last rock behind her emerged, revealed to be a hippo) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It’s part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We’re one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Ash’s hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn’t fit on the third monkey’s little head and they returned the hat to Ash’s head without anyone noticing) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go We’re off to fight the dragons The dragons The dragons We’re off to fight the dragons Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Mei got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, she saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a regular rhino eating some grass) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Double D accidentally, and unknowingly, punched the bear’s nose with his umbrella, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, it stopped upon noticing the Totoro doll Mei is carrying and got confused) Group: Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Double D, Ash, and Sonic noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Double D, Ash, and Sonic: Dragons! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon, except Ash and Pikachu, then ran and dug a battle hole as Double D, Ash, Pikachu, and Sonic observed a pair of footprints) Sonic: Hmm, that's a dragon's footprint, alright. Ash: Must belong to one of the males. Double D: And this one dragon who owns those footprints is quite intelligent. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pikachu. Misty: (Impatiently) Well, let’s go get them! (Gosalyn, the Lost Kids, and Pokemon clamored up in agreement until Double D shushed them) Double D: Everyone, quiet! First we need to plan our strategy. Iro: Um, what's a strategy? Gosalyn: A strategy’s a plan of attack, Iro. Don't you know? Double D: Thank you, Gosalyn. (Double D then begins to draw his plans on the ground around the footprints with his umbrella) Double D: The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Mei is looking in curiosity when suddenly, a small axe flew at a tree near her. Noticing the axe and a feather laying on the ground, Mei picked them up and looked at them. Then Mei took the axe and after putting the feather on her head, she started to playfully pretend to be an Indian by dancing. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards her. Mei stopped playing suddenly and after noticing, she sneaked a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed her. After running a couple of inches away, she stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of her, Mei got startled that she dropped the axe and feather on the ground. She then took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of feet there. She gasped and realized the dragons are here. She ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with Double D’s help) Mei: Guys! The dragons are here! It's true! (Mei tried hitting her Totoro doll on Sophocles’ back) Mei: Let me in! Listen! (But Sophocles unknowingly kicked Mei aside gently, causing her to be knocked down. Mei noticed more tree-disguised dragons emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group) Double D: Now remember, the dragons are cunning, but not aware of this. (Just as Mei screamed out to them, a tree-disguised dragon, containing three dragons, from behind grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the trees, making Mei drop her Totoro doll. Then one of the three dragons inside the tree-disguise grabbed the doll and pulled it in too) Double D: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when Double D was about to say “Surprise,” another tree-disguised dragon grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised dragons chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except Double D, Ash, and Pikachu who escaped. Later, the dragons ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their village, with Double D, Ash, and Pikachu secretly following them. At the village, they peeked from behind a big mushroom house, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole) Sonic: Sorry I didn’t pay attention, everyone. Me and Double D, wherever he, Ash, and Pikachu may be. It’s all my fault. Iris: Eh, it’s no big deal, Sonic. (The group agreed with Iris. Suddenly, a middle aged man appeared before them. He is a 43 year old man with tan skin, short dark brown hair, mustache, beard, and eyebrows, dark brown eyes, an old white healed scar on his bottom left cheek, and wearing a dark grayish brown long-sleeved tunic, a brown belt, medium tan pants, a pair of light tan stockings tied in a brown strings, and brown shoes. He is Sparrowhawk, and he is not happy at all) Sparrowhawk: Hello. Group: Hello, Sparrowhawk. Sparrowhawk: For many days, we always come to battle you all. Group: (Agreeing) Yeah. Sparrowhawk: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win. May: Okay, Sparrowhawk. Gosalyn: Now that you win, please let us go now. Sonic: Let us go now? Gene: You mean this is all a game? May: Yeah. Max: If we win, we let them go free. Dawn: And if they win, they let us go free. Kiawe: Indeed. Sparrowhawk: I’m afraid we’re not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Mallow laughs a little) Mallow: (Laughs a bit) He’s just joking around. Sparrowhawk: (Angrily) This is no joke! Where is my daughter, Therru and her husband, Arren?! (From behind the house, Double D, Ash, and Pikachu realized why the Dragon Clan leader is angry in the first place and why his clan captured their friends) Misty: Wait, Therru and Arren are gone? Tuff: We don’t have your daughter and her husband! Tails: And this is our first time here, we never saw them. Sonic's group: That's right. Iro: Me neither. Honey: Never saw her! Spikehead: We don’t have her. Picky: Honest, we don’t. Sparrowhawk: (Angrily) You’re lying! If Kanta Ogaki and his friends, especially Darkwing Duck, know this, if Therru and Arren are not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (Double D, Ash, and Pikachu then ran out of hiding) Double D: Wait! Ash: Hold it! Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika! (The Dragon Clan noticed them) Group: Double D, Ash, and Pikachu! Sparrowhawk: What are you doing here?! Ash: We’re innocent and it’s the truth! Double D: We would never kidnap this Therru and this Arren! Sparrowhawk: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows Double D, Ash, and Pikachu a piece a paper with a note written on it and Double D reads it) Double D: (Reading) We got your daughter and her husband, and she won’t be coming back. Signed.... (He reads in shock) Double D: (Reading in shock) The Lost Kids and Pokemon?! Sparrowhawk: Now I am going to ask you again! Where are Therru and Arren?! Group: We don’t know! Sparrowhawk: Then you will executed at sunset! Double D and Ash: Wait! Pikachu: (Desperately) PIKACHU!! (They stop and listen) Double D: How about we make a deal? (The group watched Double D, Ash, and Pikachu hopefully as Sparrowhawk walked up to them) Sparrowhawk: What deal? Double D: We want to prove that we did not write that note and captured Therru and Arren, right? Sparrowhawk: Yes? Double D: So why not put us to a test to prove we’re innocent? Pikachu: (Nods in agreement) Pika. Ash: That way, you will realize you were wrong and we were right. Double D and Ash: Deal? (Sparrowhawk sighed and gave in) Sparrowhawk: Very well. And if you are to find Therru and Arren, search everywhere around the island if you like, whether it's flying or by foot. Then once you do find her, come back here with her. But if you don’t make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? No deal? (Double D, Ash, and Pikachu got nervous at first, but got their courage up) Double D and Ash: Deal. (Double D, Ash, Pikachu, and Sparrowhawk shake hands. Then a blue male dragon named Cyril untied the group and they go up to Double D, Ash, and Pikachu) Sparrowhawk: Remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the forest. A minute later, the group got exhausted and rested for a bit) Jin: I don't see why this Therru and Arren just got themselves kidnapped for. Gene: Well, my guess; It had to be the pirates. (Jin then stepped on something squishy offscreen, and he got disgusted that his shoes are dirtied) Jin: Oh, great! I stepped in something gross and smelly! Gosalyn: All you did is step in bear scat. Jin: (Confused) Scat? Peng: Uh, Jin? Jin: What? Peng: I think she means caca. (Jin still got confused) Peng: You know, poop. (Realizing, Jin backed off in disgust) Jin: That is even more gross! I spent over 15 pounds and 48 pence for these pair of shoes! (He shakes the offscreen residue off of his feet. Gosalyn then eased Jin down) Gosalyn: Get a grip, Jin! (Realizing Gosalyn's right, Jin calmed himself) Jin: Okay. I'm good. Double D: Shall we continue our search some more? (Realizing, the group, including Jin, resumed their search. After searching some more, the group came upon an empty dark-looking cavern. May and Lillie got nervous) May: Uh.... Let's look somewhere else. Lillie: Right behind you. (They were about to walk away when the group stopped them) Max: What if Therru and Arren are in there? Lillie: What if they're not? (Despite being a little scared, the group took each other's hands and slowly walked cautiously into the cave. Silence, then, a savage roar was heard and the group ran out the cave screaming their heads off, having startled a cranky lion, who was sleeping in the cave. The angry lion then emerged from the cave, growling at them, as if saying "Go away! I'm sleeping here!" Once far away from the cave, the group realized the lion isn't chasing them and after sighing in relief, they resumed their search for Therru and Arren) May: (Angrily to Max) Lillie and I had a feeling we shouldn't have gotten into that cavern! Lillie: Especially with an angry cranky lion in there. Max: How was I supposed to know, May?! Brock: Enough arguing, guys! Gosalyn: We gotta find Therru and Arren! (Togepi heard something rustling in the bushes and chirps at Misty, who got everyone's attention. They watched cautiously, and to their surprise, two teenage humans, a boy and girl, emerged, appearing to be running from something, or someone. The girl is a 17 year old with short light brown hair with two long side hairs tied in braids, a light pink first-degree burn scar on the left side of her face, brown eyes, and wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress over a light pink long-sleeved farmer shirt, light tan pants, a pair of beige stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and light brown shoes. And the boy is the same age as Therru with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved royal blue farmer’s tunic, a dark blue belt, dark blue pants, a pair of light tan stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and brown shoes. Gosalyn, the Lost Kids, and Pokemon recognized the two as....) Gosalyn and Lost Kids: Therru and Arren! London group: That's Therru and Arren? Ash: Yeah. (Therru and Arren noticed them and ran up to them in desperation, panting) Tracey: Who's after you? (Therru and Arren caught their breath and explained) Arren: A certain pirate crew. Therru: They captured us, but we managed to escape so far. (Suddenly, they heard more rustling in the bushes from afar. Therru, Arren, and the group quickly hid in an empty giant hollow tree trunk nearby and watched. Then emerging from the bushes is Ruber, Negaduck, and their crew, apparently looking for Therru and Arren. Deciding to try and sneak off quietly, Therru, Arren, and the group crawled silently to the other side of the trunk to a bunch of bushes and crawled across the ground like a bunch of bears hiding from predators, ready for the attack, except they're escaping, not attacking. Suddenly, just when Therru and Arren were the last to make it through the bushes with the group, Therru accidentally snapped a nearby twig laying on the ground, getting the pirates' attention. She and Arren gasped upon being spotted and just when they ran again, Brer Fox and Brer Bear grabs them savagely by the arms, much to the hidden group's concern, who saw the whole thing) Therru: Put us down! Arren: We'll never talk! (Then Ruber and Negaduck walked up to them) Negaduck: Oh, come on. You know what we want. Ruber: We want to find Kanta Ogaki and his friends' hideout. Popple: So cough it up, see? Ruber: Tell us. Negaduck: There is no path to the Afterlife once we get to the Black Castle. (Arren and Therru got angry and determined) Arren: (To the pirates) You want us to tell you? Fine. We'll tell you, but it's not pleasant in Dragon language. (To Therru) right? (Therru nods and then she says angrily says in Dragon language "You and Negaduck, Ruber, are nothing but pure evil, you always are a loudmouthed Redfish and Negafish, especially with Popple, the Big Mouth, by your side, and you smell of bear poop!" During her language speaking here, the group and pirates watched in confusion, that even the Fearsome Four and even a hidden Huey, Dewey, and Louie shrugged at each other, meaning "I don't know what she's saying." Then once Therru finished her Dragon language speech, she angrily spits on Ruber's feet, calmly surprising the pirates and hidden group. Then Meowth spoke up) Meowth: I think she says "Sorry, but no. I don't know where the hideout is." (Suddenly, Axew accidentally fell face first in the dirt and was about to sneeze from the dirt going up his nose. Seeing this in a panic, Iris was about to quiet his sneeze, but too late; Axew sneezed loudly, getting Therru, Arren, and the pirates' attention. Busted, the group got up and were about to help Therru and Arren when the pirates grabbed them, catching them off-guard. Despite putting up a good fight, the pirates' grips were too powerful. Ruber and Negaduck went up to the new captives) Ruber: I think we found new baits for Kanta Ogaki and his friends, men. (The pirates chuckled evilly a bit in agreement, much to Therru, Arren, and the group's calm concern and anger combined, despite struggling to break free. Then the pirates proceeded to pull a bunch of ropes out to tie them up when we fade to black) Coming up: Kanta’s group meet the Winx mermaids, who sets up a romantic atmosphere between Kanta and Satsuki and Darkwing and Morgana. Then they go to the Black Castle on a rescue mission to save Therru, Arren, and the others from Ruber, Negaduck, and their crew’s clutches. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies